Season 6
Season 6 of The Otuokere Show consists of 73 episodes. The season premiered on August 24, 2007 and ended on January 1, 2009. Plot overview In this season, Gabriel enters fourth grade (called Spaghetti Western) continuing his rousing adventures with friends Brian, Xander and John, with new characters added such as Gavin. Michael enters sixth grade and is now in middle school for the very first time. Grace is in eighth grade and Angela enrolls in Huebner Elementary School. Music Videos "Miracle on Main Street" Karaoke Music Videos (2007) "Run, Run, Run" (2007) "Shine On" Music Video (2008) "Three Delivery" Music Video (2008) "Love the Lord" Music Video (2008) Episodes # Otuokere Come Lately (August 24, 2007) # Late Bus Fried (August 31, 2007) # Bicycle See Me Sometime (September 7, 2007) # Extended Arcade (September 14, 2007) # BubbleBoy's Battle Plans (September 21, 2007) # Nuevo Espanol (September 28, 2007) # They Call Him Gavin (October 12, 2007) # Along Came a Brother (October 19, 2007) # Transparent Apparent (October 23, 2007) # Miraculous Atlantis (November 12, 2007) # Watkins Glena (November 16, 2007) # Crusty Rusty (November 23, 2007) # Miracle on Main Street: Part 1 (December 10, 2007) # Miracle on Main Street: Part 2 (December 10, 2007) # Air Hockey Christhannukahmas (December 25, 2007) # Cin Cin Cin Saw (December 31, 2007) # Spurs Ticket Man (January 17, 2008) # Decision of Birthday (January 25, 2008) # I Was Almost Killed By a Gavin (February 8, 2008) # Gabriel and BubbleBoy's Candy Bag (February 14, 2008) # Fairly OddBaby Game (February 16, 2008) # Gimme 5 (March 4, 2008) # Gabriel, Angela and John's Cartoon Conference (March 11, 2008) # Poof! There He Is! (March 18, 2008) # Smile a Lot! (March 25, 3008) # Have You Ever Seen a Squirrel Eat a Watermelon Seed? (April 4, 2008) # Streets of Laredo (April 11, 2008) # Biscuit for Bedtime (April 18, 2008) # So Six Flags Together (April 26, 2008) # Chiboy and Mr. Fugu (May 2, 2008) # Speed Orphan Racer (May 10, 2008) # Penny Follies (May 15, 2008) # Splash Drown (May 16, 2008) # A School Years' Night (May 23, 2008) # Neighborhood Fool Musical (May 30, 2008) # Hello Kitty Super Crunky (June 5, 2008) # Bah-to-the Bee-Bo Dallas Days (June 7, 2008) # Are You Smarter Than a Piece of Driftwood? (June 13, 2008) # Saw, Gabriel, Saw (June 15, 2008) # Three's a Delivery (July 3, 2008) # Radda-Pendence (July 4, 2008) # Roar, Tiger, Roar (July 11, 2008) # Banned from the Titanic (July 18, 2008) # Cousin Skeet-mare (July 24, 2008) # For the Love of TV (July 25, 2008) # Olym-slicks (August 3, 2008) # Birthday Land (August 21, 2008) # Double Dash!! (August 22, 2008) # The New Kid (August 29, 2008) # Tile Trial 2 (September 1, 2008) # Bessiest Week Ever (September 8, 2008) # Barn to Party (September 15, 2008) # Dummy and Dummier (September 19, 2008) # Boomerang Block (September 22, 2008) # R-O-C-K (September 26, 2008) #County Fair (October 4, 2008) #Girl Sandwich (October 6, 2008) #The Puff Party (October 15, 2008) #Alon Market, Dunk Tank and Automobiles (October 19, 2008) #Party of a Lifetime (October 24, 2008) #Halloween Night (October 31, 2008) #Election in Action (November 4, 2008) #Detention Buddies (November 6, 2008) #A Date With Dani (November 14, 2008) #Booster Shot of Thanks (November 19, 2008) #Typhoid Fever (November 20, 2008) #Superstuffed Thanksgiving Fun-a-thon (November 27, 2008) #Solid Sere-Week (December 1, 2008) #Songbird of Knishmas (December 4, 2008) #Greatest Chases (December 18, 2008) #O Schmingerbread House (December 25, 2008) #Cotton Bowl: Part 1 (December 31, 2008) #Cotton Bowl: Part 2 (January 1, 2009) Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}